DeathScythe: The Avenging Angel
by sabrefenyx
Summary: The deaths of Heero, Quatre and Relena have lead Duo to the brink of insanity... He will have his revenge *laughs eeeevily*
1. Default Chapter

Air flew like the breath of an angel across a lone boy's face, playing with long  
hair, teasing it with a glimpse of freedom. Cursing, the boy left his place as  
sentinel to call the next watch.  
  
"Damn... Too much time to spend staring for what doesn't exist!" A braid flew   
behind, turbulent in its flight.  
  
"Heero, Its your turn... Heero?" The boy stopped to take in the carnage that his  
eyes beheld.  
  
Three bodies lay strewn like gory rag dolls, headless and still bleeding. Signs  
of a struggle could be seen around the room, including the smears of blood on the  
whitewashed walls.  
  
Three heads hung from the ceiling, rotating slightly in a curious breeze.  
  
Duo Maxwell stared in shock, the coppery smell of death finally causing him to   
avert his eyes to retch on the ground. The wind stilled, and the mournful song   
of a bird sounded through thick air.   
  
Tears spilled from the eyes of the young Gundam Pilot as he swore to avenge the   
death of his comrades. White feathers fell from the sky, drifting aimlessly on   
random currents of air, binding the promise to the tapestry of time... 


	2. DeathScythe: The Avenging Angelpart 2

Crimson flames licked at three corpses as Duo stood, their silent sentinel, watching.  
  
The thick, toxic smoke stung the eyes and blocked windpipes, but Duo stayed to  
mourn his companions who had met their ends.  
  
The hours slipped by at a painfully slow rate, almost as if the day was hesitating in  
its step to watch the funeral.  
  
Night came at last, stars scattered like diamonds across black velvet, waiting to be  
appraised.  
  
Suddenly, Duo turned, cramped and sore muscles aching, and walked away into the  
deep shadows of the surounding crystaline forest.  
  
**********************************~~~~**********************************  
  
It took two weeks for Trowa to make his journey from his home, the circus, to the  
cremation site.  
  
In the meanwhile, Duo slept long hours to pass the time, besides planing his revenge.  
  
Discarded maps and plans lay on the dirt floor of his refuge, a lean to far away from  
the former encampment.  
  
For these plans even to be partially useful, Duo had to seek out the murderers.  
**********************************~~~~**********************************  
  
"OZ. Yes I'm sure Trowa..." Duo's haggard voice crackled over an old communication  
system.  
  
"Duo. Be patient. We have to retrieve our Gundam to do this!"  
  
"Bull shit. You can do that, I'll go to OZ headquarters myself and spy a little..." Duo's  
voice broke off as the ancient power system of the comm system died.  
  
"Damn... That idiot's going to get himself killed!" Trowa muttered angrily at himself as  
he retrieved the access cards for both his and Duo's Gundam.  
  
"It's going to be one hell of a night."  
  
**********************************~~~~**********************************  
  
At that moment, the spirit of Heero Yui drifted down the river styx, venturing ever closer  
to the first gate of death, of which there were six. Just as his form passed a small islet,  
a rubicks cube flew out of the window of a small tent, and hit Heero on his head, thus   
drawing him from his spell induced slumber...  
  
A voice rang out, words of power singing the air as the currents of the river turned and   
led the now quite pissed Heero to shore...  
  
**********************************~~~~**********************************  
  
On one of the many beach shores of Victoria, B.C., Canada, a cursing 15 year  
old boy washed ashore...  
  
**********************************~~~~**********************************  
  
[made some changes... to the last part of this chapter... look out, cause the fourth  
is coming right at you!! as soon as i find the time to do so....] 


	3. DeathScythe: The Avenging Angel part3

Gleaming red eyes peered from the door of a massive stock house, searching  
its surroundings for possible prey. It new needed stronger prey to placate  
its raging hunger, spirits who were determined to return to life. A pearly   
figure flitted accross its range of sight. The creature bounded off, a   
silent roar escaping its gaping mouth.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Catherine Barton woke with a start as the terror of her premonition receeded   
until it was merely a dull ache, a sudden need for something sane, for  
something of this world and not of the next.  
  
A street lamp shone in the distance as rain pummeled the old canvas roof of  
her tent, a soothing rhythm.  
  
Catherine drifted back into the realm of sleep as it overtook her still   
racing mind, and she descended into the deeper pits of the unknown.  
Though she forgot her premonition, the burning crimson eyes of the great  
daemon stayed, haunting her dreams through inpenatrable darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
woo hoo!! the third chapter... short, but it works!! 


End file.
